redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Swartt Sixclaw
Swartt Sixclaw the Warlord, (also known as The Pitiless One) was a tall, sinewy male ferret, and started out as a leader of a band of vermin numbering thirty. Eventually, he managed to capture the badger Sunflash the Mace, and used to taunt and humiliate him. One winter night, the ferret's band had caught a kestrel named Skarlath. Swartt left Sunflash to guard him, but instead he freed Skarlath, who then returned the favor. Sunflash ran into the camp and attacked Swartt, crippling his left paw, which had six claws on it. Allowing his seer Nightshade to heal it, Swartt swore an oath of revenge that he would hunt down Sunflash and kill him. His band pursued Sunflash for many seasons, who constantly picked off random members of the gang. Realizing he would soon have no one left, Swartt retreated to find Bowfleg, a leader of a mighty army in which Swartt had once served. Swartt cunningly poisoned Bowfleg and assumed the role of Warlord. But what Swartt did not know is that when he became the leader, he had to marry Bowfleg's daughter, Bluefen. Swartt ignored her for the most part, and continued to track Sunflash. Eventually, his travels led him to Mossflower Woods. About this time Bluefen had a child, Veil. Swartt took no interest in the child, however, or his wife, who died in childbirth. As his army marched, it started to stray closer and closer to Redwall Abbey. Using a series of hit and run attacks, a group of archers from the Abbey managed to get Swartt to veer away from Redwall. During this hit and run, Swartt's son was lost, though Swartt couldn't have cared less. Many seasons later, Swartt teamed up with a group of corsairs led by Zigu, adding to his numbers. More important, however, was the fact that Zigu knew where Sunflash was located: the ancient mountain of Salamandastron. Swartt waged war on the mountain, and actually managed to capture his nemesis at one point. But the unforseen aid sent by the Guosim, and the superior skills of the Long Patrol destroyed his army, causing Swartt, Nightshade, and 30 others to retreat. After a very long run, Swartt's depleted forces arrived at Bat Mountpit. There he was reunited with Veil. Though Veil had originally wanted to meet his father, it soon became clear that the two couldn't stand each other. As Swartt patrolled the top levels of the Mountpit, he encountered Sunflash, who had come to hunt him down, facing the other way. Seizing the oppurtunity, Swartt knocked out Sunflash and dragged him to his camp at the top of the Mountpit, and tied him between two poles. But before Swartt could exact his long waited revenge, the mousemaid Bryony appeared and tried to free Sunflash. Swartt hurled a javelin at Bryony, but it was intercepted by Veil, who was killed. Before Swartt could react, Sunflash regained consciousness and freed himself from his bonds and hurled Swartt from the top of the Mountpit, killing the Warlord. Category:Villains Category:Ferrets Category:Outcast of Redwall Characters Category:Males